Question: Jessica was assigned articles 35 through 72 for homework tonight. If Jessica read all of the articles she was assigned, how many articles did she read?
Explanation: Instead of counting articles 35 through 72, we can subtract 34 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 38. We see that Jessica read 38 articles. Notice that she read 38 and not 37 articles.